


Webcams and Clogged Sinks

by doeinstinct



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Skype Date, leo and guang hong are too cute, phichit and seunggil are also cute but like in a different way, team yakov to the rescue, texting to move the plot, they're all cute, viktor cannot and should not fix sinks, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeinstinct/pseuds/doeinstinct
Summary: After the garbage disposal in Yuuri and Viktor's apartment breaks, Phichit decides to throw a Skype Double Date with Leo and Guang Hong from his St. Petersburg hotel room, but Seung-gil is skeptical at best. Meanwhile, Viktor does his best and Yuuri calls Yakov.aka the fic where everyone loves each other





	Webcams and Clogged Sinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingandAnything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingandAnything/gifts).



“Do we have to do this?” Seung-gil’s tinny voice asked from Phichit’s old laptop speakers. Phichit smiled, turning to look into his webcam directly. Seung-gil looked as pouty as he sounded and Phichit smiled slightly.

“Yes, my little raincloud. This is the only time that Leo and Guang Hong could do it.” 

Seung-gil rolled his eyes, leaning back against his couch petulantly. 

“That doesn’t answer  _ why _ we have to do it in the first place.” 

“Because it’ll be fun,” Phichit said, his voice as bubbly as ever. “Besides, it’s been forever since we all talked!” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be hanging out with Yuuri? What’s the point of going all the way to Russia only to do a Skype ‘double date?’” 

Phichit fiddled with the laptop settings, answering absentmindedly. 

“The garbage disposal in Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment broke, I’m going to see them tomorrow instead.” Phichit said, continuing when Seung-gil’s face pinched, “Viktor insisted that he could fix it himself, and Yuuri assured me that was  _ not _ the case and wanted to stay home to make sure Viktor doesn’t break something worse.” He looked up again, grinning. “So, I thought, why not take the opportunity to talk to you--?” 

“You talk to me all the time.” 

“--and two of my best friends at the same time? It seemed perfect to me.” 

“Of course it did,” Seung-gil muttered, but there was the tiniest hint of a smile on his face, which Phichit counted as a huge win for his side. 

“Besides,” he drawled, leaning into the camera and smirking. “Don’t you miss me?” 

Seung-gil’s fight against a smile continued and Phichit knew he was starting to lose. 

“I always miss you,” Seung-gil replied shortly. Phichit leaned back with a sweet smile. 

“Aww, that’s so cute! I knew it.” 

Seung-gil remained silent, but he was still smiling. Phichit sighed, leaning back and getting comfortable. “Okay, there’s still a little while before Leo and Guang Hong can join the chat, what do you want to talk about?” 

“How exactly does Viktor think he’ll go about fixing a  _ garbage disposal _ on his own?” Seung-gil asked immediately, throwing Phichit into a startled fit of laughter. 

__

“Viktor, I really think we should just call someone,” Yuuri said for what was probably the hundredth time to his fiance, whose head was ducked under the sink. 

“Nonsense, солнышко! I can certainly figure this out! Do not worry!” Viktor chimed, waving a flippant hand in Yuuri’s general direction. Yuuri huffed, glancing away and to Makkachin, who looked, somehow, even more worried than Yuuri did. 

“It’s a little late for that,” he muttered, reaching out to ruffle Makkachin’s ears. He felt bad asking Phichit to reschedule after he flew all the way to Russia to see them, but the idea of Viktor trying to fix something he clearly had no idea how to fix by himself gave him a stomachache. Phichit had tried to assure him that it was fine, but Yuuri still grimaced. He would need to make it up to Phichit the next day. So long as Viktor didn’t do something ridiculous, anyway. 

With a sigh that sounded more put-out than he meant it to, Yuuri knelt down and looked over the mass of tools spread out around the kitchen floor and under the sink at Viktor’s perplexed expression. “What can I do to help?” he asked. 

Viktor’s eyes brightened as he grinned. 

“Hand me that wrench,” he said. Yuuri glanced to where he was pointing and pressed his lips together. 

“Um...did you maybe mean... _ this _ wrench?” he asked, holding up a smaller wrench, much more fitting to the pipes below the sink. 

“Oh, yes of course!” Viktor said, taking the wrench and fiddling with the pipes. Yuuri sighed again, but he tried to make it as quiet as possible, so as to mask it beneath Viktor’s excited humming. 

__

“Okay, Guang Hong, can you hear us now?” Phichit asked, as three slightly fuzzy images of his friends and boyfriend moved on his screen. After a moment, Guang Hong nodded. 

“Yes! Sorry about all that.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Phichit said immediately. Leo nodded along. 

“It’s not your fault the hotel has such bad wifi,” he said. Seung-gil remained silent, but he looked as content as he usually did, so that was something. 

“Tell us about Russia! How is everything going?” Guang Hong asked, leaning into his camera and cutting off the top of his head from the frame. 

“It’s great! Cold, but that was expected. St. Petersburg is really lovely, I can understand why Viktor loves it so much,” Phichit said. Leo hummed, his picture glitching slightly before adjusting. 

“--already seen Yuuri?” he asked, voice cutting out slightly. Phichit nodded. 

“Yuuri and Viktor picked me up from the airport last night and we had dinner before they brought me to my hotel,” he said. 

“--ot stay--ith them?” Guang Hong asked. 

“Why aren’t I staying with them?” Phichit asked, tilting his head. When Guang Hong nodded Phichit shrugged. 

“Viktor’s place only has one bedroom,” he said. “Besides, I knew they were going to be busy getting ready for the preseason and everything, so I wanted to have the freedom for us all to do our own things, too.” 

“I guess it worked out, since you said--eir garbage--osal broke this mor--ight?” Leo asked. Phichit nodded once. 

“Guess so! Yeah, Yuuri called sounding like he was asking for the world when he asked to cancel. I’d be worried about Viktor trying to fix that by himself, too. Hopefully he can convince him to call a handyman or something soon.” 

Seung-gil scoffed. 

“I seriously doubt it,” he said. 

__

**10:17 New Text from: Phichit**

_ <seung-gil doesnt think u can get viktor to call a handyman should i defend u????> _

Yuuri had to hold back a snicker at the text, shaking his head as he looked to Viktor, still working diligently and still somehow getting absolutely nothing fixed. 

**10:19 New Text to: Phichit**

_ <No, he’s completely right about that..> _

Yuuri glanced up when an ominous  _ pop _ sounded from under the sink. The silence that followed only served to make it worse. 

“Um...Yuuri...?” 

__

“Oh, my god,” Phichit said as he read Yuuri’s response. “He said that I shouldn’t defend him because Seung-gil is right.” 

“I can’t believe Viktor Nikiforov is going to die not fixing a garbage disposal,” Guang Hong said solemnly. Phichit laughed while Leo shook his head, closing his eyes. 

“May he rest in peace.” 

Seung-gil, completely lost, looked intently into his camera as if he could grab Phichit’s attention back with only the force of his stare. When that didn’t work, he looked down and typed fervently on his phone. 

**10:23 New Text from: Rainy Babe**

_ <Explain. Why is Viktor going to die? I don’t understand. Help.> _

This only served to make Phichit laugh even harder. 

**10:24 New Text from: Rainy Babe**

_ <Phichit. Stop laughing. What’s going on.> _

Phichit shook his head, trying desperately to stop laughing long enough to type out a text. The sound of Guang Hong gasping for breath and trying to stop his own laughter broke any calm he had collected and he tilted back on the bed in a fit of severely unattractive cackling. 

**10:26 New Text from: Rainy Babe**

_ <Phichit. Please.> _

__

“Yuuri, it really isn’t that bad,” Viktor said, clearly wrong as Yuuri rushed to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit after managing to force Viktor to sit down on the couch. 

“You’re  _ bleeding _ ,” he said, kneeling down beside Viktor and taking his hand to clear away the blood and get a better look at the cut. 

“Not that badly,” Viktor argued, to which Yuuri gave him a withering glare. It really wasn’t  _ that _ bad, and it didn’t look like it needed stitches, but it still made up Yuuri’s mind. 

“We’re calling Yakov. He and Mila will be able to fix it.” 

“What?” Viktor asked, leaning forward and moving his hand from Yuuri’s grasp. His eyes sparkled and glittered and Yuuri  _ was not falling for it _ . “I can fix it! I was almost there!” 

“You’ve already gotten hurt once, I’m not changing my mind,” Yuuri said, pulling Viktor’s hand back and quickly bandaging it. Viktor pouted the entire time. 

Eventually, it was too much and Yuuri sighed. “I don’t need you to be able to fix things around the house, especially things that you clearly don’t know how to fix,” he said, continuing even as Viktor opened his mouth to protest. “It doesn’t bother me if you can’t fix the garbage disposal, Viktor. I love you the way that you are. Okay?” 

There was a soft defeated sigh before Viktor nodded once, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri smiled, kissing him back. 

“Okay, солнышко. I love you, too.” 

Yuuri pulled back first, grabbing his phone from the counter and dialing Yakov. 

__

Phichit gasped as he read a new text from Yuuri. 

“Viktor cut his hand, so they called Yakov to help,” he said, looking up into his camera. Guang Hong was the first to speak. 

“Is he okay, though? Like, does he need stitches or anything?” 

“It doesn’t seem like it,” Phichit said. “I think Yuuri just drew the line at Viktor hurting himself while not fixing something.” 

“He’s never going to be allowed to fix anything every again at this rate,” Leo said. Phichit hummed, shaking his head. 

“I’ve seen him change a lightbulb before.” 

“So it’s just plumbing he should stay away from,” Guang Hong mused. Phichit shrugged. 

“It looks that way.” 

Seung-gil stared, unconvinced. 

“There’s so many things between plumbing and changing a lightbulb that Viktor Nikiforov should probably not try to fix, Phichit.” 

Phichit grinned, leaning his chin in his hand. 

“Yes, dear,” he purred, which only made Seung-gil simultaneously blush and glare at the same time. He looked down at his phone and typed aggressively. 

**10:45 New Text from: Rainy Babe**

_ <What’s that supposed to mean?> _

Phichit smirked, typing casually, noticing the way Guang Hong and Leo seemed to be typing as well. 

**10:46 New Text to: Rainy Babe**

_ <absolutely nothing my lil raincloud> _

Phichit looked up in time to see Seung-gil glare at him, but he only smiled, completely innocent in every possible way imaginable, clearly. Seung-gil didn’t seem to agree, but he was often wrong. 

__

**churchlion:** are they having a fight or are they flirting????? I cant rell???

**churchlion:** tell*

**brilliantboi:** could be both tbh

**churchlion:** shoudl we like…...say smth??

**brillianboi:** idk it seems kinda intense

**brilliantboi:** is that what we;re like whenwe flirt????

**brilliantboi:** or fight actuallywhat r our fights liek?

**churchlion:** honestly we dont have many i wouldnt know

**churchlion:** but i dont think theyre likethis

**churchlion:** we D E F I N I T E L Y dont flirt like that tho

**brilliantboi:** least we have that going for us.

**brilliantboi:** ur too cute for that kinda flirting

**churchlion:** that doesn’t make sense but i love it anyway

**churchlion:** and i love  _ you _ too <3

**brilliantboi:** aww  <3 <3 <3

**brilliantboi:** ily2

__

The knock on the door pulled Yuuri’s attention from Viktor who had sneakily lured him into a distracting kiss. He hastily tried to fix his hair as he walked to the door and pulled it open. He was met with Yakov’s unimpressed expression as well as the faces of Mila, Georgi, and Yurio, who glared. 

“Were you two making out?” he asked, pulling a blush to Yuuri’s cheeks as he invited everyone in. 

“Um...no?” he said, drawing a lilting laugh from Mila’s lips as she patted him on the shoulder. 

“Nice,” she whispered, giving him a thumbs up before following Yakov to the kitchen. “How does it look?” 

Yakov grumbled from the sink and Yuuri turned his attention that way, if only to avoid the judgemental glances Yurio was shooting him whenever he looked up from his phone. 

“It’s not completely beyond fixing, but it’ll take a while.” 

Yuuri nodded, glancing sideways as Yurio flopped onto the couch beside Viktor and adamantly ignored his teasing remarks about who he might be texting. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Yuuri asked, awkwardly watching as Mila ducked under the sink and Georgi knelt down next to her, passing her tools as she called for them. 

“Keep Viktor occupied?” Georgi suggested with a little smile. 

“I need a bucket!” Mila called, voice muffled. Georgi turned to Yuuri with a shrug. 

“Or grab Mila a bucket,” he said. Yuuri smiled, nodding and shuffling to the closet in the hallway, searching for anything that might be a decent bucket-substitute. A small plastic container sat at the back of the closet, and Yuuri grabbed it quickly. He handed it to Georgi, who presented it to Mila. 

“Thanks, Yuuri!” 

Yuuri nodded with a smile, only barely managing to not slam into the counter when Yurio rushed past him into the kitchen. He knelt down beside Mila and Georgi before shoving his own head under the sink. 

“Are you sure that’s the right wrench, grandma?” 

Mila scoffed. 

“I’m sorry, how many garbage disposals have you fixed,  _ Yurio _ ?” she asked, voice teasing and calm. Yurio rolled his eyes, sitting back on his heels and looking at the tools spread out across the floor. 

“What was Viktor even  _ doing _ in here?” he asked, tone surprisingly accusatory, as if Yuuri had anything to do with it. Yuuri just shrugged. 

“His best,” Georgi answered. Mila laughed so hard she nearly smacked her head against the pipes. 

“I can hear you!” Viktor called from the living room, making Yuuri grin, reaching up a hand to cover it. 

“You were meant to, old man!” Yurio called back. 

“Go keep him distracted,” Yakov said, moving toward Yuuri. “We’ll sort everything out here.” 

Yuuri nodded, turning around and making his way back to the couch where Viktor was pouting into Makkachin’s fur, and Makkachin was happily wagging her tail as she lounged across his lap. 

Yuuri sat down beside him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Viktor smiled, though he was clearly trying not to. Yuuri wasn’t having any of that, so he leaned in again, leaving two kisses in his wake, which brought an unrestrained grin to Viktor’s lips. Yuuri grinned back. 

__

“I should probably get to bed,” Leo said, fighting a yawn when conversation dwindled slightly. Phichit nodded, checking his phone. 

“I guess it  _ is  _ pretty late for you,” he agreed. Guang Hong frowned. 

“Timezones are always interrupting our dates,” he said. Phichit nodded along sagely. 

“They are the true enemy of romance.” He blatantly ignored the look Seung-gil shot him. 

“It was really good being able to catch up like this,” Leo said, a small, tired smile pulling at his lips. Phichit and Guang Hong nodded emphatically. Seung-gil gave a single nod, trying to pretend that he didn’t enjoy himself. 

“We should do it again sometime!” Guang Hong chimed. Phichit grinned. 

“That’s a  _ great _ idea! I’ll set up a group chat for us all to plan another one, and to keep in touch at the same time.” he said. Seung-gil glared again, and Phichit gleefully ignored him. 

“Sounds good. I’m hanging up before I fall asleep. Talk to you guys later,” Leo murmured before he hung up. 

“I’d better go, too,” Guang Hong said. “Good luck with your preseason prep! Talk soon!” he added before hanging up as well. Phichit leaned back against his bed, pulling his laptop closer and smiling softly. 

“And then there were two,” he mused. Seung-gil sighed. 

“That was exhausting,” he said. 

“You had fun, I can tell.” 

Seung-gil looked away from the camera, lips pursed as if he were holding back a smile. 

“Maybe so. It was still exhausting.” 

“I guess you don’t want to talk anymore then,” Phichit said. Seung-gil looked back at the camera, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Aww, little raincloud. You  _ love _ me. You love  _ talking _ to me,” Phichit sang, lilting voice drawing a light blush to Seung-gil’s cheeks. 

“I’ve never said otherwise,” he grumbled, making Phichit’s heart skip. He tilted his head, a dopey grin overtaking his face. 

“I love you, too,” he murmured. Seung-gil smiled. 

__

Yuuri thanked the delivery-man as he took the bags of food and closed the door behind himself when he turned back around. 

“Okay, lunch is here!” he called. Mila cheered from beneath the sink and Georgi raised a thumbs up. 

Yakov started rummaging through the cabinets to find enough plates for everyone as Viktor stood to help Yuuri carry all the bags to the bartop. They unpacked the containers together, setting everything out along the bar. Mila stood from the floor, clapping once and nodding toward the sink. 

“Alright, you should be all good from now on! Just in time,” she said. Yuuri ducked his head. 

“Thanks so much, Mila. Georgi, Yakov, and Yurio, too. I appreciate your help,” he said, sending a significant look to Viktor who nodded after a tense moment of eye contact. 

“Yes, we both do,” he said. The room was silent for a moment before Mila made a mad dash toward the food. 

“Anyway, let’s eat!” 

It didn’t take long for Mila, Georgi, and Yurio to get comfortable on the couch, Mila’s legs draped over Yurio’s lap as she leaned back against Georgi’s side. Yuuri smiled at them from the bar where he, Viktor, and Yakov sat with their own plates. Yakov unsubtly slipped small pieces of food to Makkachin when he thought Yuuri and Viktor weren’t looking, but they chose not to mention it. 

“Honestly, Vitya,” he sighed. “What  _ possessed  _ you to attempt to fix a garbage disposal?” 

Viktor, ever capable of looking completely and utterly offended, gasped. Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“I could have done it!” he argued. 

“You took apart the wrong piping, Vitya,” Yakov said. Viktor blinked. 

“Really?” he asked. “I could have sworn it was the right one. I watched a video about it and everything.” 

Yakov, in a desperate attempt to keep himself from thinking too hard about that, looked to Yuuri, who only offered him an honest shrug. He couldn’t confirm or deny the existence of this video, much less whether or not Viktor actually watched it. Truly, he was just as lost as Yakov. 

“Either way, you should have called us earlier,” Yakov said, his words falling uselessly onto Viktor’s visible determination. 

“Don’t worry, Yakov! I’ll make sure I do it right next time,” he said. 

“That really isn’t what I meant, Vitya,” Yakov insisted. 

Yuuri said nothing, knowing this was bound to be a recurring phenomenon in their apartment in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> shifty shifty, hope you like it!


End file.
